jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tobias
Hallo Tobias! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Tobias!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 23:21, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Herzlich Willkommen Hi Tobias herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia solltest du Probleme haben beim einrrichten deiner Benutzerseite kann ich dir helfen.wie ich sehe hast du schon einen artikel bearbeitet!--Vandale 198 23:26, 30. Jul 2007 (CEST) Quellen Hallo Tobias! Wenn du in Artikel Informationen ergänzt, solltest du mal eine Quelle angeben. Besonders wenn du in den Infoboxen herumschraubst. Damit lässt sich das dann nämlich besser nachvollziehen und kontrollieren! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:42, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Du WAs zum Geir machst du da? --Modgamers 14:18, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Würdest du mal bitte Quellen eingeben wenn du was veränderst. --Vandale 198 23:06, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gib doch bitte Quellen ein. --Vandale 198 17:25, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wo habe ich keine Quellen angegeben?Tobias 17:30,11.Aug 2007(CEST) Du bearbeitest immer wieder seiten und gibts keine Quellen an. --Vandale 198 17:31, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ach so.Tut mir leid.Tobias 17:36, 11 Aug 2007(CEST) Ist nicht schlimm versuch einfach mal die Quellen anzugeben. --Vandale 198 17:39, 11. Aug 2007(CEST) Ja werde ich machen. Tobias 17:44 11 Aug 2007(CEST) Benutzerseite Ich, und sicher viele andere in der JP auch, fände(n) es cool wenn du deine Benutzerseite gestalten würdest. So könnten wir mehr über dich und deine Spezialgebiete im SW Universum erfahren. Ich will dich nicht drängen, und falls du keine Benutzerseite willst musst du das natürlich nicht machen. Guck dich doch zur Anregung einfach mal auf den Seiten anderer User um. Falls du Hilfe benötigst wende dich an mich oder jemand anderes. Grüße von Inaktiver Benutzer 20:46, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Schön das du dir eine Seite gemacht hast! Das Angebot mit der Hilfe steht immer noch...mach weiter so! Inaktiver Benutzer 12:35, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tobias Du kannst auch mit mir reden und musst es keinen anderen sagen.Tobias 19:14, 12 Aug 2007 (CEST) :Naja, eigentlich bin ich ja nicht da... Doch egal. Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen das über 3/4 deiner Beiträge rückgängig gemacht wurden? Dies gescha meist weil sie... um ehrlich zu sein, falsch oder schwachsinnig waren. Restimperium zB ist keine eigene "Partei" sondern nur ein Zeitabschnitt des Imps, welches besondere Aufmerksamkeit (ein eigener Artikel) bekommt. Das zum einen. Desweiteren werden innerhalb der Artikel eine In-Universe Perspektive verwendet, vor allem wenn es sich um Artikel handelt die dinge aus dem SW Universum darstellen. Also kommt deine kommentarartigen Einträge da einfach nicht rein. Desweitern basiert die Enzyklopädie auf einem Quellensystem. Das bringt sowohl vor als auch nachteile mit sich. Nachteil: Leute die die Quellen nicht haben können und sollen auch nicht mitreden, Vorteil: Die Leute die Quellen haben könenn dadurch um so bessere Artikle schreiben, da sie ihre Infos nicht aus zweiter Hand nehmen (Abschreiben ist sowieso verboten). Das schließt aber auch ein, das man seine Infos aus den Büchern, Comics etc. etnehmen sollte und nicht aus den Artikeln hier. Ich unterstelle dir dies alles nicht, jedoch solltest dus und alle anderen wissen, damit du gleich weißt wie der Hase läuft. --Modgamers 19:30, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hast du das überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen? --Modgamers 17:14, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Natürlich.Tobias 17:19, 13. Aug 2007(CEST) :Tja geelsen hast dus, wohl aber nicht verinnerlicht. Aus Artikeln passagen rauskopieren darf man auch nicht. Nur aus Quellen die du Zuhause in Buchform o.ä. hast sowie von StarWars.com darfst du deine Informationen entnehmen. --Modgamers 20:52, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich wollte den Artikelö nur trennen weil die Infobox des Galaktischen Senats die Daten eines Gebäudes hat und nicht die einer politischen institution hat das ar keine kopie sondern nur die teilung eines artikels.Und könntest du aufhören mich ständig zu kritisieren. Tobias 20:59, 16 Aug 2007 (CEST). :Hmm, nein.. ich sage dir nur was in den Richtlinien steht (da sich das eh kaum einer durchliest... ich auch nicht). Und wenn du schon sollche änderungen machst, kannst du sie ja erstmal auf der Disku Seite des entsprechenden Artikels ansprechen ob das sinnvoll und nötig ist um ander Benutzer dafür zu begeistern. Ausserdem steht es jedem frei jmd anders zu kritisieren wenn er in den Augen des andern etwas falshes macht. Ich wurde auch schon kritisiert und werde es wohl in zukunft auch werden, jedoch ist es nicht nur meine Meinung, dass deine Veränderungen meist komisch sind.. nur bin ich wohl der einzige der Versucht dich darauf hinzuweisen, damit du deine Handlungen überdenkst und in Zukunft besser machst. (Immer wenn ich jmd anders frage, sagen die meist ne mach du -.- toll...) --Modgamers 21:15, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Also jeder macht mal was falsch Modgamers. Zu dir Tobias: Er kritisirt dich nicht er will dich daraufhinweissen das du etwas nicht richtig machst. --Vandale 198 21:13, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Komisch das du der einzige bist der mich kritisirt,Modgamers Tobias 21:21, 16 Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich sachja das da keiner von den antritt... und ob nun kritik oder hinweis... nimm es halt zur Kenntnis und wachse dran... --Modgamers 21:24, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das stimmt nicht ganz Tobias. Denn mir ist es schon auch lange aufgefallen das du wirklich änderungen vornimmst die sofort geändert werden. --Vandale 198 21:24, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Sagen wir es mal so: Wenn einer die zu kritisierenden Punkte anspricht, warum sollen wir anderen dann noch was dazu schreiben? Das würde ohnehin nur "vernichtend" wirken. Ben Kenobi Admin 21:25, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja,gut ich habs kapiert.Wenn ich aber wieso so viel falsch mache melde ich mich vieleicht besser ab.Dann bin ich euch ja wieso keine hilfe. Tobias 21:29, 16 Aug 2007 (CEST) Nein Tobias so war es nicht gemeint wir wollen nur das du mal deine Quelle eingibst oder jemandem erst fragen sollst ob ich das oder das tuen soll. --Vandale 198 21:30, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Jetzt reagier doch nicht sofort über - es hat doch niemand gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst. Jeder kann Fehler machen und Kritik ist schließlich dazu da, dass man diese Fehler erkennt und ausmerzt. Deshalb steck nicht den Kopf in den Sand und sieh es als Ansporn an, in Zukunft nur noch alles richtig zu machen. Du schaffst das schon! Ben Kenobi Admin 21:55, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich versteh sowieso nicht, warum du partout keine Quelle angibst. Du änderst bei vielen Infoboxen einfach was ab und siehst das als selbstverständlich an. So funktioniert das halt nicht. Mit der Kritik will man dir ja helfen, dich hier zurechtzufinden. Es gibt keinen Grund verärgert auf uns zu sein... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:58, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: Die beiden haben recht. --Vandale 198 22:00, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gasgano :Hallo Tobias ,Ich wollte eigentlich garnichts löschen sondern nur bearbeiten und die Begrüßung darunter setzen ,da ich erst seit gestern angemeldet bin muss ich es ausversehen gelöscht haben,aber das war nicht böse gemeint.--Gasgano 13:15, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Soll ich dir das gelöschte wiederherstellen?Tobias 13:19, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nein,nicht Nötig ich wurde danach von Pandora begrüßt,dann hätte ich zwei Begrüßungen--Gasgano 19:01, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gut, in Ordnung.Tobias 19:02, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danke Danke das du das verbessert hast auf meine Geschichtsseite. Viele Grüße --Vos 14:24, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hab ich gern gemacht.Wenn du noch Hilfe brauchst sag einfach bescheid.Tobias 14:26, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi ich bin es nochmal Ich hab eine Frage, du schreibst an der Großen Jedi-Säuberung darf ich dir dabei Helfen. Bitte Viele Grüße --Vos 19:29, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gerne hilfe kann ich immer gut gebrauchen.Tobias 19:34, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) UC Wieso nimmst du dich aus der UC raus, Du hattest doch vor den zu schreiben, wieso kapitulierst du und gehst weg, ich würde eher Vos anschreiben und ihm sagen das du den Artikel doch lieber alleine schreiben willst Jango 17:15, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wenn es damit zusammenhängt, was Vos da vorgeworfen wird, dann würde ich warten bis alles geklärt ist. --Finwe Disku 17:17, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Na gut.Gruß Tobias 17:18, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) rev? Wieso revertest du die Änderung der IP? Ist doch eine richtige Info... Inaktiver Benutzer 21:10, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Au.das hätte ich nicht gedacht und habe es auch nicht gewusst.Trottel oder Augapfel haben sich für mich komisch angehört.Dann bringe ich es mal wieder in Ordnung.Gruß Tobias 21:13, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung Bild:;-).gif Inaktiver Benutzer 21:17, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Aber alles ohne Angabe von Quellen, mit Quelle kann das gerne wieder rein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:17, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vandalismus bei Codypedia Ich möchte dich ernsthaft darum bitten, keinen weiteren Vandalismus auf der Codypedia zu betreiben, also keine weiteren Artikel zu löschen oder deren Leute zu beschimpfen. Auch wenn dein Ärger nachvollziehbar ist, sollten wir dieses Problem auf zivilisierte Weise lösen... Wir sind ja nicht in echt in einem Krieg der Sterne! Also lass es sein und sorge am besten dafür, dass die Kollegen bei der Codypedia die GNU-Lizenz einhalten, also einen Hinweis auf unsere Artikel verlinken! Das wäre sehr freundlich. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:21, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) -.- Doofe Frage wenn man bedenkt das ich hier'jetzt gerade am schreiben' bin Periphalos 19:53, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja das habe ich auch erkannt das du hier wieder schreibst.--Tobias 19:55, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nun, also scheint meine Sperre aufgehoben ;) Periphalos 19:57, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) War ja auch nur ne Frage.--Tobias 19:57, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Schon ok *g*..musst aber zugeben das die frage relativ überflüssig war, oder ? ^^ Periphalos 19:59, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja schon, aber ich war überascht weil du am 11 für 2 Wochen gesperrt wurdest und das eigentlich bis zum 25 hätten dauern müssen.--Tobias 20:01, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) naja hatte es halt auf gut glück versucht und war/bin erfolgreich ^^ Mr. *Mööp* aus Fluffhausen ..Fragen ? 20:39, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Dann noch viel Spaß beim schreiben.Ich muss mich erstmal um meine Disku mit Sipan kümmern.--Tobias 20:41, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Codypedia Tobias du sollst nicht in der Codypedia den GNU-Lizenz Hinweiss hinstellen das soll der Admin machen. Das ist ihre Sache. --Vandale 198 20:14, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Und Artikel aus Jedipedia mit GNU-Lizenz in Codypedia zu kopieren ist zwar erlaubt aber nicht viel besser.--Tobias 20:17, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lenk doch nicht vom Thema ab. Den GNU-Lizenz Hinweiss muss die Codypedia in die kopierten artikel stellen! Nicht du. --Vandale 198 20:19, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wenn ich dich auf dieses Thema anspreche lenkst du auch immer ab.Und mit meinem Beitrag wollte ich der Jedipedia helfen und ich weiß nich was daran so schlimm ist was ich getan habe.--Tobias 20:21, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hallo! Wenn wir die GNU-Lizenz Hinweisse in der Codypedia stellen müssen. Hätten wir es doch schon längst getan. Das ist ein Hinweiss für die Codypedia! --Vandale 198 20:24, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich versteh trotzdem nicht was daran so schlimm.--Tobias 20:27, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Was nützt es uns das du das machst. Wir müssen doch sehen das die Codypedia die GNU-Lizenz Hinweisse ernst nimmt. --Vandale 198 20:29, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Menschen die die Codypedia besuchen sehen so er den Artikel wirklich geschrieben hat und falls sie noch nicht wissen das es die jedipedia gibt wissen es dann=gute werbung für die Jedipedia.--Tobias 20:32, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Denkst du wir machen diese GNU-Lizenz Hinweisse als Werbung. Die Codypedia soll die GNU-Lizenz Hinweisse an die kopierten Artikel hinneinstellen. NIcht du. --Vandale 198 20:35, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nein denke ich nicht.--Tobias 20:36, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich bin mal gespannt was die Admins dazu sagen. --Vandale 198 20:38, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wie du meinst.--Tobias 20:39, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Denn Premia hat selber gesagt der GNU-Lizenz Hinweisse ist für ein Hinweiss für die Codypedia. Mal seehen was die Admins sagen. --Vandale 198 20:42, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja ich habs verstanden.--Tobias 20:43, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gut wenn die Admins diese Diskussion nicht von selbst bemerken werde ich sie benaachrichtigen oder du. --Vandale 198 20:46, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Was willst du eigentlich mit dieser Diskussion ereichen?--Tobias 20:47, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das du die GNU-Lizenz Hinweisse die du aufgestellt hast löscht. Und das du lernst das die Codypedia GNU-Lizenz Hinweisse aufstellen muss. Und nicht du. --Vandale 198 20:49, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aha.--Tobias 20:50, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Was soll das den, Shaak Ti? Es gibt nicht die Codypedia und deren Benutzer, dass ist eine freie Wiki, in der jeder arbeiten kann. Und eine Mitarbeit in der Jedipedia schließt eine Mitarbeit in anderen Wikis nicht aus. Also darf jeder, der will, diese GNU-Vermerke anbringen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:51, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also wirklich, Shaak Ti. Den Admins ist es egal, wer die GNU-Hinweise einbaut, ich hab einen bei Boba Fett auch hinzugefügt. Spiel dich jetzt nicht auf, indem du den armen Tobias so blöde anmachst, nur weil er Hinweise für die GNU einbaut! Das können wir genauso erledigen, wie die Codypedia! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 20:51, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danke Ackbar.Ich hab wirklich gewartet das mich jemand verdeidigt.Gruß Tobias 20:53, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Darf ich auch mal was sagen? Es ist egal, wer dei Hinweise aufstellt! Wir könnten einfach darauf verzichten, die Hinweise aufzustellen und die Codypedia verklage. Was würde uns das bringen? NICHTS außer viel ärger und Arbeit. Solange wir die Codypedia als werbeplattform nehmen können, ist es doch egal. Und das löschen der Hinweise würde ich als Vandalismus einstufen, weil wir damit der Codypedia mutwillig schaden. MfG - Cody 20:54, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Obi-Wan Infobox Hi, wir haben doch bei vielen ein Bild in der Infobox, wie sie so alt wie möglich aussehen. Warum sollte es bei Obi-Wan nicht so sein?--The Collector Audienz 15:06, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich finde der jüngere sieht schon besser aus.Außerdem ist das doch eine gute Mitte zwischen dem Obi-Wan aus Episode 1 und dem aus Episode 6.--Tobias 15:09, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bearbeiten von Un. Constr. Artikeln Hallo Tobias, ichweiß ja nicht ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber deine Verbesserung bei dem Artikel Barada hättest du unterlassen sollen. Es ist zwar schön das du aus Rancor Jabbas Rancor gemacht hast, aber das führte zu einem Bearbeitungskonflikt. Ich kann solche generell nicht leiden und möchte dich bitten dies zu unterlassen, solange dieser Artikel UNDER CONSTRUCTION ist. Dies ist nicht bös sondern nur als Tip gemeint ^^! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:08, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Wenn du es nicht willst werde ich es unterlassen aber eigentlich darf man mit der UC Vorlage nicht denn anderen verbieten daran zu schreiben sondern nur Beiträge von anderen kommentarlos löschen wenn sie einem nicht gefallen.Gruß Tobias 17:11, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Daran zu schreiben ist ja ein Beitrag Bild:;-).gif Inaktiver Benutzer 17:16, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ja klar darf er es löschen aber er kann mir nicht verbieten daran zu schreiben.Auch wenn er Bearbeitungskonflikte hasst genauso wie ich Bild:;-).gif.Gruß Tobias 17:21, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Verbieten kann er es natürlich nicht, aber man sollte warten bis derjenige mit dem Artikel fertig ist, oder wenn es ganz dringend ist einen Hinweis auf der Artikel Disku hinterlassen. Wie du das nun regelst ist aber dir überlassen. Inaktiver Benutzer 17:26, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Genau das wollte ich damit sagen, danke Verwaist30 ^^ ! Meister Plo Koon 17:27, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Gern geschehen! Inaktiver Benutzer 17:28, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) eMail Hallo Tobias! Kannst du mir mal an LittleAni@Jedipedia.de eine eMail schreiben, damit ich deine eMail-Adresse bekomme. Ich würde dir gerne eine Nachricht schreiben. Vielen Dank! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:09, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Oh man.Ich glaube das ich gar keine gültige E-mail Adresse habe.Aber ich kümmer mich so schnell wie es geht darum.--Tobias 19:18, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bilder bei Harrsk Hallo, Tobias! Ich habe bei Harrsk zwei Bilder eingebaut. Wenn die so in Ordnung sind, könntest du dann aus deinem "abwartend" ein "pro" machen? --Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 20:43, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) So ist das schon besser.Jetzt mach ich mal schnell ein raus.--Tobias 20:46, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich versteh's einfach nicht...! Die Bilder passen da doch voll nicht rein und trotzdem soll der Artikel nun besser sein als vorher? Ich denke, dass man keine Bilder braucht, wenn es keine gibt. Da muss man auch nicht mit Gewalt irgendwas an den Haaren herbei ziehen. Die Bilder passen voll nicht, finde ich. Außerdem sind Bilder kein Muss für das Bestehen einer Lesenswert-Kandidatur... nur mal so am Rande :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:55, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ja aber man kann sich dann schon besser vorstellen was diese Person war.Aber gibt es eigentlich gar keine Bilder über Harrsk selbst?--Tobias 20:57, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Leider nein. Er taucht nur in Büchern auf und auch in der New Essential Chronology konnte ich keines finden.Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 20:58, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Natürlich kann man sich mit Bildern besser vorstellen, wer das war, aber es gibt zu der Person kein Bild. Und bevor man da irgendein Bild von Daala und Palpatine reinstopft, würde ich lieber gar nichts rein machen. Die zwei Bilder stehen nämlich in überhaupt keiner Verbindung zum Artikel und ein Kontext besteht auch nicht unbedingt. Naja... meine Meinung. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:02, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich habe Abwartend reingeschrieben weil ich dachte paar Bilder könnte man noch einbauen.Wenn es aber keine Bilder gibt kann das eigentlich auch kein Kriterium sein.--Tobias 21:08, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich finde auch, dass Bilder, die mit dem Hauptthema unmittelbar nichts zu tun haben, fehl am Platz sind. Das Fehlen von Bildern darf nur ein Kriterium bei der Beurteilung eines Artikels sein, wenn es auch wirklich Bilder zum Thema gibt. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:11, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Konföderationswelten Hallo, weshalb verweist du bei Konföd. (bei den Lesenswert-Wahlen) darauf das er zu kurz ist. Dies gilt nicht als Grund für ein Contra (...wenn du mal genau lesen würdest! Wie schon bei der UNDER CONS.-Sache, nicht richtig gelesen.)! Ich kann die anderen Gründe ja verstehen, aber dabei .. na gut... ich lasses ! P.S: Ich habe auch bei Garm mal angefragt...kannst dich ja an der Disku mit beteiligen... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:03, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Tobias hat ja nicht gesagt, der Artikel sei zu kurz, er enthält nur sehr wenig Text. ;-). Gruß, Bel Iblis Post 17:21, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Bei der "Länge" eines Artikels geht es nicht um die Länge des Scrollbalkens womit di die Seite weiter nach unten scrollst, sondern um den Inhalt der Texte... wie im echten Leben also ;). Und wie die Leute ihre Pros oder Cons begründen ist deren ding --Modgamers 17:23, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Roemerpedia Bittst du on auf Römerpedia hat Shaak ti mein Passwort geknackt. Kommt in die Roemerpedia da können wir verhandeln. --84.58.18.53 21:23, 27. Okt. 2007 (CEST) Du mieses ... ach ich kann nicht fassen wie krank du bist.--Tobias 11:01, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Weiß jemand ob man Benutzerpasswörter ändern kann und wenn ja wie man das macht?Tobias 11:29, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Ja kann man. Auf Einstellungen kann man das Passwort ändern. Boba 12:32, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Danke.--Tobias 12:33, 28. Okt. 2007 (CET) Römerpedia alias Rompedia wurde verschoben auf Rompedia verschoben, wenn ihr noch weiter schreiben wollt dann melde euch da an. Vos 19:32, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur Ich weiß nicht ob du es noch nicht wusstest oder es vergessen hast (so oder so ist es nicht schlimm), aber bei deiner Kandidatur von Schlacht um Ciutric (9 NSY) hast du zwei Dinge vergessen: die Dauer der Kandidatur einzutragen (z.B. Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 17. Januar bis zum 24. Januar 2008) und auf der Seite, die du zum lesenswerten Artikel vorgeschlagen hast folgende Vorlage einzufügen: (was dann passiert kannst du ja bei Schlacht um Ciutric (9 NSY) sehen). Desweiteren wollte ich dich bitten deine Stimme einmal zu überarbeiten, weil ich glaube, dass du die zwei Wörter "gescheitert ist" vergessen hast. Ansonsten bin ich mal gespannt, was aus dieser Kandidatur wird, wo doch der Exzellent-Vorschlag so viel Staub aufgewirbelt hat... Gruß, --das Zamomin 13:02, 18. Jan. 2008 (CET) Danke das du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast ich hatte viel zu tun und hatte die Kanidtatur in Eile gemacht und fast alles da vergessen.--Tobias 15:00, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) Planet Hi. Warum verlinkst du eigentlich überall den Begriff "Planet"? Willst du dazu denn einen Artikel schreiben? -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 03:59, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Sol. Nein ich habe nicht vor einen Artikel zum Thema Planet zu verfassen (den gibts ja auch schon), ich ergänze lediglich Verlinkungen bei Wörtern die man vergessen hat zu verlinken. Und ziemlich viele vergessen "Planet" zu verlinken. Deshalb trage ich das nach. MFG --Tobias 00:39, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Naja, es gibt keinen Artikel zum Thema Planet. Nur eine Liste, die heißt Liste der Planeten - aber auf Listen zu verlinken, halte ich nicht für so sinnvoll, dann könnten wir auch gleich die Kategorien zu Personen etc. verlinken. Planet ist nur eine Weiterleitung. Aber es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn wir zu dem Thema einen Artikel schreiben würden, deshalb hatte ich gefragt ob du das vor hast. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)'']] 00:42, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) Codypedia ich weiss ich nerve heute so ziemlich alle aber eine frage ich habe in bezug mit dir schon viel über die Codypedia gehört kann aber besagte website nicht finden und da wollte ich mal fragen ob du mir vileicht die internett andresse von der CP geben kannst ich wollte mir die aml anschauen vieleicht ist es ja interessant Danke im voraus Der verbannte 22:57, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Also mich nervst du zumindest nicht ;-) :Die Adresse kann ich dir aber nicht geben weils es die Seite offensichtlich nicht mehr gibt, wie ich grad festgestellt habe. --Tobias 23:21, 17. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::OH Naja is nicht schlimm Danke trotzdem Der verbannte 09:32, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET)